Noah's Song
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: After Noah, Mokuba went hunting to see if there were any other Kaiba children that they missed. And lo and behold, she exists. But the one problem is that she doesn't want to be...


Noah's Song

Hello all! This is a fic about me!

Well...and Noah too.

The summary will be given by Anshi-chan (in s)

/Well...the summary: Due to some file hacking, Mokuba discovers that Noah is not the only Kaiba child that no one knew about. The only problem is that the person they've found doesn't want to have anything to do with Kaiba Co./

We own nothing!

Except ourselves and Fenix! My cat!

And the songs are all mine, if you want to use them, please ask me.

Enjoy!

934-0-324-0340934209384289309094579533778342879

Noah's Song

History File

_My heart is pounding, I am excited about the unseen tomorrow_

_I travel on, all so I can grab hold of my shining dreams_

_When you're discouraged, you should realize that you are not alone_

_You should never give up on yourself_

Mokuba grinned with excitement. He was moments away from unlocking another hidden Kaiba Corp. file, and of course, not sharing the contents of it with anyone else. These were the products of his own secret and hard work. They were the fruits of his labors. They were his information and his alone.

Opening file...

Mokuba's jaw dropped at what he read.

The file said that Gozaboro Kaiba had a child with Noah, a girl child who was named Anthy Warui Kaiba. She had vanished at the age of a few months under mysterious circumstances, but records show one million dollars magically vanishing as well. Mokuba stared at the picture that they had of the girl. Without thinking clearly, Mokuba printed his findings and ran to Seto.

Seto had just gotten out of the shower, with the radio turned up so loud that no one heard him swearing as he hit his knee against the shower door. One towel was tied around his waist and the other was on his head. Mokuba burst into the bathroom with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Seto!!! Setosetosetosetosetosetoseto SETO!!!!"

"What? I'm kinda naked here."

"Oh...read these when you get done."

Mokuba left the stack of papers on the counter and left, closing the door behind him. Seto soon (fully clothed) burst out of the room with the papers in hand. He looked as shocked as Mokuba had been.

"There was another child?"

"Yes. Noah was a twin. And I managed to find out that Gozaboro left her on someone's doorstep and paid them to either take care of her or kill her."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Her last name changed to 'Kilik', and her middle name was dropped."

"We need to find her."

"Why?"

"Because her life was also destroyed by that S.O.B."

"Internet!!!!" Mokuba jumped to the nearest computer.

Anthy came up on several hits as a singer. She was currently living in an apartment in Tokyo. Seto and Mokuba (thinking together of course) headed out right away. On the way, they heard one of her songs on the radio...

"_Sometime in our lives _

_We gave up our happiness_

_Just to survive_

_But you can't understand_

_Why you see me one step ahead_

_Just close your eyes_

_Think of this duel_

'_Cause you know in your heart _

_You can't find the truth _

_But you don't understand_

_Why you see me_

_We are the warriors torn apart by the other_

_I want you to again be mine_

_And I know that inside you want me too_

_But that's the way it is when you duel _

_I'm always above you_

_Ever since you pushed me away_

_But I will always be lonely _

_Knowing that you think of me_

_I'm behind your eyes _

_You can't forget me_

_And you know deep inside_

_I will haunt your dreams_

_But you don't understand_

_Why you see me_

_We are the warriors torn apart by the other_

_I want you to again be mine_

_And I know that inside you want me too_

_But that's the way it is when you duel _

_You're a king_

_I'm a warrior_

_(We are one and not the same)_

_We threw away out happiness _

_(We threw away each other)_

_Just so we could survive_

_But you don't understand_

_Why you see me_

_We are the warriors torn apart by the other_

_I want you to again be mine_

_And I know that inside you want me too_

_But that's the way it is when you duel _

_But that's the way it is_

_(That's how it must be)_

_The way it is_

_(The way it must be)_

_When you duel" _

-40-944599074097450945098450894

Review pleaz! The song is "Warriors" by me!


End file.
